Tetraphobia
by TheGhostOfOurHearts
Summary: Johnny's whole life in Monsters University
1. Chapter 1

**Terrorize**

 **by TheGhostOfOurHearts**

The bus was empty. It was just me, being driven to Monsters University. The place where I have always wanted to go to get a scaring education. _This is it, I'm finally going to be scarer!_ I've stargazed, and envisioned this since I was 9 years old. The purple trees swayed as a soft breeze shook the atmosphere. Before I knew it the bus stopped at the entrance of Monsters University.

The concrete gate, the street, the buildings, and the shining sun, made the campus glimmer. _I'm so glad I didn't go to Fear Tech._ This means I can't fantasize about this anymore. I took a step on the stone brick road, and inspected the new world around me. It was charming but there wasn't anyone in sight. I will admit, it has been a really quiet day. Gripping my luggage, I swerved to the register desk. I noticed more buses were approaching so I tried to do this as fast as I possibly could.

"Hey there freshman." a two-eyed slug yaped.

He looked a little too happy to be here. I mean, I think he'd be better of working at a sports stadium or just a store. Yeah, a store.

"Hey, uh, is it too early or late to register? Especially since nobody is... you know.. around." I implied politley.

"No, you came at the perfect, most oppurtune time to register!" The slug howled.

Seriously, I hope not all the staff here are like this, because I would consider myself serious. I just don't think I'll get 100% along with these types of people.

"Just go to Kay, and she'll take care of everything, all you need is the intent to learn."

He sounded exactly like a teacher. I mean at least all the other teachers had in Elementary and Middle school. I advanced to 'Kay' and gretted her.

"Hey I'm Kay, just drop your bags off here, and I'll send them to your dorm room. Also, here is your information pamphlet, now just go to Trey in here to get your picture taken and ID card. Have a great first day!"

 _Of Course!_ The staff here must be put on survellance or something like in the movies because they are way to enthusiastic about registering new students. Again I roved into the building behind Kay and met Trey. *Click* A bright flash blinded me. It also made my eyes feel like I was looking at the sun, while pouring salt into my eyes. _I can't stop seeing purple, and not in a drug related way._

Other new students began to excitedly hop out of the buses and started to also register. At the same time the current students exited all there... well what I assume, classes. _Hopefully I'll be able to make some friends._

It wasn't until I entered the small dorm. I completley forgot that I was going to have a roommate. I mean unless I can somehow get into fraternity. Setting up my new bedroom, I gazed out the only window and saw the scaring school. It had a blue circular roof and white walls and columns. It must be the crown jewel of MU.

I finally was able to finish my setup after 15 minutes. At least I think it was 15 minutes. I sat down on my bed and picked up a picture frame. My parents and I were in this photo. I was only 6 when this was taken too. It was really cringy! When I put the picture frame down, the door creaked open like I was actually in a horror movie. I'dmit it pretty much was a horror movie, when I saw this beetle figure overlooking me.

"Oh, you must be Johnny. I'm Javier." Javier said introducing himself.

I honestly thought that was going to take a whole different turn. I will say that he was kind of dull. I say that because he was extremely calm and he spoke monotone.

"Hey. So I know this is abrupt but, what are you majoring in?"I asked.

His face said it all. The 'can you seriously not tell' face. I mean, I guess it was good to ask before Javier ended up asking the same thing.

"Scaring. I was told you were as well." Javier said calmly.

I just replied a 'yeah' and it kind of took off from there. A whole conversation on our lives occured until somewhere around 8:30 at night. It wasn't that bad, at least it wasn't awkward the whole time we were in the dorm.

"Hey, I heard after class is over tomorrow, the Greek council, which is the frat and sorority councilers... I guess, are going to choose the monsters to get into Roar Omega Roar. It's the top fraternity on campus, but everyone in it graduated last year. We should try and join if we can." Javier implied after the conversation of high school, and how horrible it was.

"Yeah, sure I think it would cool to be known as, the best scarers at MU." I replied intrigued.

It was only a matter of time until I become the best of the best and work at Monsters University...or Fear Co. I can't decide, but first I have to get past my first day of scaring 101. That'll be one heck of a ride. Javier decided to go out and go shopping. Getting the general food, soda, and maybe beer. It's college, you have to party hard and live for once. I wanted to sleep, I've been up since 6:00 in the morning finishing up my packing, leaving my parents, which was pretty emotional, and registered. Hopefully my first day won't take a u-turn and make my reputation plummet. I pulled my blankets over my shoulder and shut my eyes to drift off into sleep. Even though I couldn't.

Johnny J. Worthington III, you are off to a great start!

 **:) Hope you enjoyed! Hope you'll want another chapter!**

 **TheGhostOfOurHearts**


	2. Chapter 2:Scaring School

**Hey Guys! This is my first Monsters Inc./Monsters University FanFiction, so if you enjoy this chapter I would like to know, and if you have an idea, you can throw it at me and I'll consider throwing it in future chapters! Thanks!**

 **Tetraphobia**

 **by TheGhostOfOurHearts**

"Johnny! Come on, wake up!" Javier hissed.

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up, getting out of the bed. I'm horrible at getting up, at least don't get severe bedhead, since I don't have a mushroom looking haircut.

"Dude, I just go to the store for, like, 20 minutes and when I come back you're already sleeping?" Javier asked.

"Sorry man, I was so exhausted, the packing, walking, and just being awake since 6:00 in the morning." I replied drowsy.

I strolled over to the bathroom, and started combing my fur a little bit. Also spraying a mist of cologne on me. I was ready for my first day of college. I ared at the clock that showed 7:45 AM. Class doesn't start until 9:00.

"Hey, Javier we still going to the Scare party? I think we'll have a pretty good chance at being in Roar Omega Roar." I asked.

Javier looked over and thought about it for about 5 seconds.

"Yeah, but they're putting people in scare simulators for tryouts, and the 5 best of probably about 300 is put into Roar Omega Roar. So if you still want to try." Javier implied nervous.

 _Of course I'll still try, I scared my highschool friends about 75 times a week, and I scaredhem good!_ It was only a matter of time. The clock soon showed 8:45 AM.

"We should get down to the front of the Scaring School. Maybe we could meet some people, unless they'll decide to be late." I advised.

"Yeah, sure." Javier commented calmly.

Heading down the stairs of the dorms, and opening the double wooden doors, Javier and I ambled to the front of the Scaring School. A few others arrived and just sttod waiting while Javier and I blabbed about random things like, what we're going to learn about, will the teacher be somewhat nice or somewhat strict, how bad will the tests be and will we have a test in the first week? There were so many topics.

"Dude, that guy looks pretty scary don't you think?" Some other students declared, pointing at Javier and I.

I honestly thought I was one of the less scary one, because the only things I have is claws, behemothic horns, and my bottom fangs because of my overbite. Having purple fur might ruin it for some people too though.

The clocktower began to burst out thunderous dings. I'm pretty sure Javier and I thought the same thing. _Here we go, try not to embarrass yourself._ It was something alright. Just thinking that I'm going to be here for 4-7 years, being in the same class, at the same time with maybe the same people each year.

Climbing the stone steps and into the dark hallway, the school was just one big room surrounded by statues of legendary scarers with a souvenir scare can. All the students didn't really seem to care about anything exept to look tough, and sit down in the red velvet chairs. Javier and I sat next to each other to make this experience less awkward.

"This is pretty nice... I guess. Although it is only my first day here." I grunted.

Javier just nodded in agreement with a really quiet 'yeah.' Everyone started to go silent when a T-rex monster walked towards his desk. He seemed really unhappy to be here, or it's just his nature to be like that.

"Hello class, welcome to Scaring 101. I'm Professor Knight." Knight roared.

We both then seemed to be really into this after the introduction. It was kind of slow since the class was pretty much focused on roars and techniques to scare kids. It was a review of some sort.

"OK, I want all of you to review todays mini-lesson, and we'll start tomorrow with how Scaring started." Professor Knight hypothesized.

"Damn, I've been wanting to learn about that since 3rd grade." Javier whispered.

"Me too." I replied.

The class was dismissed after about 7 hours. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. I knew tomorrow and in the future, class would start at 8:00 instead of 9:00. Now it was time to get ready for the Rush Week scare party in frat/sorority row. Hopefully Javier and I will make it in. I seriously don't like the dorms at all.

"First, we have to review though, because to be honest I forgot a bit of information over the summer." Javier admitted.

I agreed and we just looked ovour new notes from Scaring class for about a half an hour, until we stopped.

"I think it's great that we don't have a test this week, or I mean we haven't so far been told that we do have a test." Javier cheered.

"I bet we're definetly going to have a test next week though, it's been like that since sophmore year." I complained.

Javier and I couldn't believe we were ourselves in high school. Javier said he was more happy, go lucky. I seriously couldn't even picture him like that. Especially since now he calm and monotone. I was kind of a loser in middle and high school. Now people see me as a tough, scary monster that belongs in the worst gang in Monstropolis.

"Yeah, now when we're seniors here, we'll see ourselves as nerds." Javier chuckled.

It was kind of true. I couldn't believe I was a 1st grader when I was in 5th grade. Now all we have to do is wait. This is going to be extremly nerve racking when we arrive at the party tonight.

 **:)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **TheGhostOfOurHearts**


End file.
